


golden rays cast into multicoloured light

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is just some real soft bois, this is adorable tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman and Logan's usual morning routine isn't as productive as Logan would like.Roman's pretty sure him being adorable helps.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	golden rays cast into multicoloured light

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some fluff. idk where it came from but i was possessed by a fluff demon and told to write logince

Sunlight was gently streaming through the window, casting a golden ray into the room that bounced just right into Logan's glass galaxy model, sending multicolored beams of light across the room.

Roman felt a soft smile form on his lips as he snuggled deeper into his pillow, clutching his plushie closer to him.

Behind him, Logan shifted forward so that they were spooning, letting out a contented sigh as he pushed his nose into Roman's hair.

"Morning, my love" Logan murmured into his ear, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Roman blushed at the endearment, burying his face into his plush.

Logan let out a low chuckle, resting his nose against Roman's neck with a soft hum. "You are adorable," he said lowly, warm breath washing over his neck.

"Logan," Roman whined, face a burning blush.

Logan only laughed again, pulling him closer against his chest. His hand slipped under Roman's oversized hoodie, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns onto his skin. Roman shivered at the contact, and as Logan's nails gently scraped over his skin, he couldn't help but smile.

Roman loved moments like this. Moments when Logan would just trace his skin, sometimes random patterns, sometimes constellations, or sometimes exploration. It wasn't anything sexual, and had originally started to help with Roman's touch starvation. It truly showed how much Logan loved him, and in turn it made Roman love him more.

Eventually Logan's hand settled on the slight curve of his hip, thumb gently rubbing his skin.

Roman hated to disturb the peace, but he couldn't help but turn and press his face into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan quickly accepted the new change, arms slipping around his torso, hands settling on the small of his back and the back of his neck.

"Everything alright?" Logan asked softly, giving him a concerned.

"Yeah," he whispered, pulling back to meet Logan's eyes. "Just wanted to be close to you."

Logam gave him a warm smile, full of love and adoration, leaning forward and kissing him on the nose.

Roman giggled, ducking his head slightly as his face warmed again.

Logan reached a hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, tucking a stray lock behind his ear, all with that damn smile on his face, the one that made him fall in love all over again.

"You're beautiful," Logan told him softly.

Roman gave him a bashful smile. "I guess so. You're pretty handsome yourself, though."

Logan only continued to smile. "Then we make the perfect couple," he said conclusively, as if he had just won an agreement in a satisfying way.

Roman couldn't argue with that, so he just snuggled further into Logan's chest.

"We do need to get up at some point," Logan reminded him, sounding amused.

"I know," Roman said. "Stay here for a little longer?" he asked, giving Logan a pleading look.

Logan's expression softened. "Of course, love."

Roman gave him a bright grin. "Yay," he cheered quietly.

"Only for a short while, though," Logan said sternly. "We can't sleep in until 12 again."

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up and cuddle me," Roman muttered irritably, rolling his eyes and snuggling his cheek into Logan's collar. Logan laughed, torso bouncing, and he pulled Roman closer to him. He let out a content sigh, breath gently stirring his hair.

"I love you, Roman."

Roman felt a warm grin bloom on his face. They had been dating for over a year, and uet he still got a ridiculous sappy smile every time Logan said those three words.

"I love you too," he responded, embarrassment tinting his cheeks. Roman felt a pair of lips press against the top of his head, and he relaxed impossibly more.

Here in Logan's arms, he was safe, content, and warm. 

He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (for those of you wondering, they ended up staying in bed another three hours)


End file.
